1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector with at least one durable anti-mismating key.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card edge connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,539 includes an insulating housing defining a slot for receiving a card, and a plurality of contacts received along two opposite inner walls of the slot. A metallic key is inserted into the slot transversely, which is used for aligning with a notch of the card to prevent mis-mating of the card. The metallic key has a good capacity of prevention from abrasion of breakage. The discretely key need a large interference surface with the housing so that it can be retained in the housing steadily. However, the housing, especially a slit housing maybe distort during heating because of the large interference surface.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome above problems.